Dream or Reality
by superfelix
Summary: BA Alex and Bobby have interesting dreams. This will change their relationship. BA
1. he

I thank you both so much Mary Ellen and Roswitha for your help and support.

All mistakes were only done by myself.

For this story I choice Rating T. But there are two or three scenes, which belong to Rating M. I hope it is okay for you.

**Disclaimer:**I earn no money with this thing, nor profit I in any other form from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and go back regardless to their owner.

I am glade about your comments. Review please

Have fun!

* * *

**Dream or Reality?**

**he**

"Why do you always smell so good, Eames?" Bobby murmurs sleepy in Alex hair.

In the same moment he speaks out this sentence, he is surprised. _Where was he? What was wrong?_

He slowly opens his eyes and finds himself in a very large bed. The first sunbeams of the early morning sun enter lightly through the big window.

Lying on his back, his eyes follows the contours of her arm and her body. Her thin body snuggled up against his naked body. Placing his arm behind his head, he looks down towards the foot of the bed. Her left leg lies gentle between his legs and her breasts are pressing against his belly. Alex's left hand rests lightly on his chest, while her head lies on his shoulder. He can fell her subtle breath, against his neck.

"What?" He hears his partner sleepily ask.

Alex breathes in deeply as a feeling of confusion comes over her.. _What was wrong? _

She is naked, and waking at a strange place. _What was Bobby saying? Something, something about smelling good._

She feels his hand on hers. His arm clings to her bare back. His other hand lies on her bottom.

Alex opens her eyes. She lifts her head a little bit and looks in Bobby's soft, brown eyes.

"Good morning!" She says a bit puzzled. She calms down a bit, as she notes his astonished expression. She tries to smile. "Do you know where we are?" She asks.

"No, I have no idea. I cannot remember how we got here." He confesses to her.

She lies her head on his chest again. She can feel his heart beating. Somehow it is a great feeling to lie beside him. Next to him, Bobby Goren, her partner. He is so big and strong. His body radiates so much warmth. She feels so safe.

"It is wonderful." She whispers.

"Yes. It is." He answers. His left hand slowly moves up her back and then down again.

"You are so soft. I finally understand what the poets meant by her skin is so soft like the rain in the spring ".

"Where have you read that?" She asks without derision in the voice. She never got such a compliment and to hear it from his mouth, makes her heart beat faster

"Uh, only in a book of poems, I bought last week." He says, without to stopping his caresses.

His caresses encourage get her to let her hand wander over his chest.

"What are we doing here, Eames?"

"I know it is wrong. We are partners and friends for such a long time, but…"

"But what?" He wants to know. His hand has arrived again at her bottom.

Alex shivers under his touches.

"It feels so good. Could something be wrong if it feels so right?" She wondered.

Bobby notices that her nipples are getting hard. Using both hands, he pulls his partner a little bit higher to him. She leans on her elbows and looking directly into his eyes. Their heads are just a kiss apart from each other [1. He looks directly in her deep, brown eyes. They never were so close in their lives. "No, everything is all right." He says, gently stroking her hair. Like in confirmation of his words his body also reacts at the right place. Alex feels him grow, becoming harder.

She slowly she drops down her head, letting their lips touch each other. First very careful and tentative, then Bobby tongue slides softly over Alex's lips. She opens her mouth willingly. As their tongues touch they gasp at the same moment. She tastes so sweet. Their tongues play with each other in perfect harmony.

Their kissing become more passionate and demanding.

"Why have we not done this before now?" Bobby asks breathlessly. "We were so stupid." Alex confesses with a smile, only to press her lips against at Bobby's mouth.

Alex can't suppress a moan as Bobby lifts his knee a little bit and presses it against her abdomen. "Bobby, oh, Bobby", escapes her throat.

He begins to pleasure her, by pressing his knee a little bit harder against her. He feels wetness between her legs.

"Bobby!"

To hear his name groaned almost causes him to almost lose his mind. He has never felt such pressure between his legs [2.

Alex freed herself from his mouth. Her tongue slides over his chin and over his neck. Her lips coax gently Bobby's nipples [3. "Damn Eames!" He wheezes between his pressed lips. He has to hold on to the bedstead not to lose complete control.

Her mouth goes deeper and deeper.

As her lips close around his member, he can no longer contain himself. "Oh, Alex!" He finally cries out her first name.

-xxx-

"Oh, Alex!" Bobby murmurs.

Alex looks over at her partner, surprised. His head is leaning against the window of the car. He has fallen asleep during the stakeout.

To hear her first name out of his mouth it surprised her very much. It sounds so unusual but so familiar too. She smiled to herself, she could get use to it.

Bobby opens his eyes. His breath goes intermittently, his face feels as if it glowed.

He looks in Alex's beautiful face. She smiles at him. "Bad dreams?" She asks

Bobby's throat is totally dry. He tries to swallow, without success.

He clears his throat. "No, rather on the contrary." He replies on Alex question. "Could I have sip of your water?"

He needs it really urgent. How could he fall asleep, dreaming such a dream while they have order to keep someone under surveillance?

"Of course!" She passes her half full bottle to him. Their fingertips brush gently. Only this short touch allows to drive a pleasant shiver through Bobby's body. He hadn't be so aroused for a long time.

He covers his gasp from Alex, by putting the bottle to his lips.

"Something happened?" He asks with feigned interested to cover his discomfort.

"No, nothing. Oh well, unless you find it interesting that a city string player has urinated against the side of the house."

Bobby had to laugh. "Okay, so I don't catch everything."

Alex twisted in her seat, trying to massage her back against it? "I am very tiered." Alex says after another half hour without any occurrences

"Put the backrest down and close your eyes. I will take the next watch." He says in a more composed voice. His heart beats again in a normal tempo and his arousal had also quieted down. If Alex had looked at him only for one second to longer, he couldn't have guaranteed anything.

"Okay!" Alex yawns. She pushes the button and her seat became a cosy couch surface. She turns on her side, taking off her shoes, she bends her knees. She smiles at Bobby as he reaches behind the seat and covers her with a blanket.

"Rest a little bit. We've been here for more than six hours."

"Not to forget the eight-hour we worked before this." Alex replies with a sarcastic undertone in her voice. "For this I want a special bonus from the captain."

"That sounds good." Bobby asks, as he smoothed the blanket over his partner once more.


	2. she

**Dream or Reality**

**she**

Alex opens her eyes. She is no longer in the car. Lying on her side, she looks through a window into a New York at night. She is lying not in her own bed. There she has a different view.

She hears a sleepy murmur behind her. There lay a man behind her. He has wrapped his right arm around her body and his hand covers her breasts. His bent knee rest between her thighs. They fit perfectly into each other. Her back cuddles up ideally to his belly. She has never felt so safe and sheltered.

"Eames?" She hears an unnerving voice. "Bobby? She asks. However, she is very sure that it is him, because there is only one person in the whole wide world, who would call her by her surname-while holding her naked in his arms.

Alex gropes for the switch on the bedside lamp over her head. The light spreads out softly in the room.

She looks around the room confused. Nothing seems familiar to her.

"Are we at your place, Bobby?"

"No, this is not my bedroom." He replies.

"Judging from the view we have to be somewhere in Manhattan. I can see the Empire State Building. We have to be at least on the 20th-floor." She tries to explain.

She moved slowly around to her partner. His hand slides gently over her breasts. Her nipples rise under this touch. It is hard for her to suppress the groaning.

"We were just in the SUV, at the stakeout." She says trying to hide her arousal.

"We both can't have the same dream, or can we?" Bobby asks. "I really want to know how we got here. Why are we both naked and in one bed?"

"Do you think anything happened between us?" Alex wanted to know.

Bobby didn't have the answer to this question. He rolled on his back too and sits up. His eyes wander around the small room.

He tries to collect his thoughts. It does not work. His mind refuses to obey to him. This begins to worry Bobby. _What have we done here?_ He asks himself as he stares at the bedpost.

There hangs a piece of textile. Bobby leans forward in order to grasp at it. It is a black satin slip. "Is it yours?" He asks Alex as he holds it out to her.

"Could be, I have one just like it."

"It is ripped on one side." She notices. "Oh dear, what had happened here?"

Bobby's stare moves along the floor. "I believe we had sex" The words come quite meekly over his lips. "I count five used condoms on the carpet."

"Five?" Alex asks incredulously. "But we don't even remember!" She runs her right hand over her face and through her hair.

"What time is it?" She asks.

Bobby turns to his bedside table and looks at the clock. "A little before four." His sees a big piece of paper underneath the alarm clock.

"Oh my God!" Escapes Bobby's lips. "Please show me your left hand immediately."

Alex stretches her hand towards him. On her ring finger rest a very old, golden ring with a beautiful diamond. "We are married." Bobby stutters. He takes Alex's hand and glides his thumb softly over her ring finger. With the other hand he hands her the document, he had pulled from under the alarm clock.

Alex bolts up in the bed. The blanket slips from her upper part of the body. She grabs at the document and studies it carefully. There, typed towards the top of the document are both their names. Their signatures are also on it.

"That was my mother's wedding ring." Bobby whispers until he moves Alex hand to his mouth. His lips touch the ring very carefully.

Alex puts the document aside and shakes her head not believing what has happened. "This cannot really be, or can it?" She rubs her face hard with the right hand, until Bobby takes a hold of it. As she opens her eyes again, she notices Bobby's look, which rests on her breasts.

He notices that she is looking at him. His look wanders to her face and then his eyes fix on hers. "Excuse me, I don't want…" He tries to explain himself. "No problem!" She says with a smile. "Now you have every right to do it."

"You are so beautiful Alexandra."

"No, don't say this." She answers embarrassed and bows her head.

"Of course, it is true." He places his index finger under her chin, so she has to look in his eyes again. "You are the woman I have given the ring of my mother to."

He leans to kiss Alex on her mouth.

Alex is confused for a little moment, but then she responds to Bobby's kiss. It becomes a kiss which allows forgetting everything.

All at once it makes no difference where they are. It is no matter what has happened and what will happen. It only matters this perfect, unique moment is happening.

Bobby pushes gently Alex back into the pillows. He covers her with his own. Only the thin blanket separates both from each other. It cannot hide how aroused Bobby has become.

As they come to their next breath, Bobby rests on his elbows. He releases Alex from his weight and lies down close beside her body. He looks into Alex face for a long time. She smiles at him and says: "This is crazy."

"I know, but this makes no difference to me." He replies, as he drags the blanket off of Alex's body so he is able to take in all of her beauty.

Under his searching look, Alex can feel her arousal growing. She feels like the most beautiful woman in the world. She has to shut her eyes not to lose her mind completely.

She feels his hand glides over her bare body. Later his head also bows over her body. He smells at her, he tastes her. Under these gentle touches her body begins into tremble. Her breath becomes irregular and she starts to gasps.

"Bobby, Bobby" Is all she can say.

He leans closer to her face and whispers in her ear: "Mrs. Alexandra Goren!"

-xxx-

On account of this unexpected address, her eyes fly open. She is lying on her side into their official SUV. _Only a dream?_ Bobby's eyes rests on her. She had groaned in her sleep. He wanted to make sure, that she was all right..

"Oh dear!" Is all she can say. She sits up, running her fingers through her hair.

"Is everything all right?" Bobby inquired curiously. "You had groaned in your sleep."

Alex rubs her hands over her face. "Hmm!" Is her answer to Bobby's question. "How long did I sleep?" She asks as she puts back the blanket and lays it on the backseat.

"Almost an hour. The other unit comes in a few minutes for the surveillance and then we can go home."

Alex puts the backrest again in the right position and slips in her sneakers. Her mobile phone rings and she picks up.

"Eames!"

…

"Okay Captain, understood."

…

"Then we'll call it a night."

…

"Thanks, good night!" Is the part Bobby could hear.

"What did he say?" He asks.

"We can go home. They have picked up Goodman at his favourite bar."

"Great and we sit the whole night in front of the apartment of his girl friend?"

"The Captain gave us tomorrow off. We should sleep most of the day. Alex says with a false laughter in her voice. "How about we go home tonight. If it is okay for you, I'll pick you up tomorrow with the SUV, and we'll go to Major Case Squad, so we can fetch our vehicles.

"Sounds good. My bed is waiting for me. He says yawning.

-xxx-

Bobby could leave the car after a quarter hour, because the streets are very empty and the traffic is low.

"Good night Bobby."

"Sleep well Eames."

After ten minutes Alex is home too. She parks the SUV into the underground car-park of her apartment house. In five minutes time she is standing under her shower. The hot water flows over her body. Her hands wander to her lap. Her dream was so arousing that she became wet between her legs. It was a miracle that she could look into Bobby's eyes. As her fingers glide into her, she moaned: "Mrs. Alexandra Goren!" She shakes her head.

For a long time she finds no calm into her bed. She turns from one side to the other. Her own caresses give her relaxation but her body demands more.

Nevertheless she has to fall asleep because she awakened by her doorbell. She grasps to her alarm clock and notice that is half past eleven.

Indeed, she is a little bit somnolent otherwise she feels really fine. The dream which she had in the car has return in the bed once again. This time the whole situation went on a little bit. She feels very satisfied.

Alex goes naked and of buoyant foot to the hall and presses the intercom.

"Hallo?" She asks overenthusiastic.

"It is me Eames. I have brought something for breakfast." She hears the distorted voice of her 'dream'-partner.

"Oh!" She answers with a surprise voice. "Okay, come up." She presses the buzzer, goes back to her bedroom and slips her nightdress over her body.


	3. both

**Dream or Reality**

**both**

She opens her apartment door in the same moment as the lift opens. Bobby sees his petite partner. She wears a gray, very tight and illegally short, cotton nightie. It covers her body like a second skin.

"Nevertheless, I wanted to fetch you." She says and gives him a charming smile.

I felt like a walk and thought that we could have breakfast together before we drive to One PP. I bought bagels. They are still warm."

"They smell delicious. Okay come in." Alex turns around and shows Bobby her back. She goes to her kitchen.

Bobby stares at Alex. The nightie has a risqué back neck line. He has a grandiose view of her well trained backside. While she sleeps she wears her hair braided. The plait lays exact over her spinal column between her shoulder-blades. He can barely control himself from touching her to prove the softness of her skin. His car-dream went in his bed also in the lengthening. He also has woken up this morning very much satisfied. This dream was the reason why he has walked to Alex. He wanted to see her again as soon as possible.

He slips of his shoes and follows Alex with the bagels to the kitchen. He leans against the door-case and observes her, how she fills the water kettle.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it don't matter. I am marvellously refreshed. What do you want to drink?" She asks over her shoulder. "Coffee, tea or a hot chocolate?"

She eyes Bobby short and determines that he looks even better as usual. He has just shaven and wears a dark cotton trouser and a tight beige sweatshirt.

"I would like to drink a fruit tea. The one you drank last week at work. It smells so good."

"This was a strawberry/blueberry-mix. Mmhmm, exactly the right for a work-less day." She answers and grasps to the tea-can. Because the can stands very high above in the desk, Alex has to stretch. This has the consequence that her nightie moves even a little bit higher.

Bobby bites his lower lip and gets even quite briefly to suppress a gasp. To deflect himself he asks: "How can I help you?"

"Look into the refrigerator and take out what you like."

As the water boils and Alex can pour the tea the whole breakfast table is covered. They sit down at Alex comfortable dining area in the bay window which is covered completely with plants. It is a sunny day and they can open the windows and enjoy the warmth.

They talk about a lot of things. But there are breaks too, when no one says a word. That's not unpleasant but also stimulating like their talks.

A little incident happens while clearing the table. This arranges Bobby for talking about his dream.

Bobby turns around from the fridge, after he puts back the marmalade. At this moment Alex steps one step behind in order to open the dishwasher. In this moment they stand very close by each other. Bobby lies his arms around Alex's waist and she snuggles up to him.

"I had a very crazy dream." Bobby murmurs into Alex's hair.

"What, you too?" She answers surprised. She takes his hands and pulls him to the couch. "But tell me. I don't want to interrupt you."

Bobby reports from his dream. He leaves out no detail. "Yes and then…" He has to stop briefly. "Then you gave me pleasures with you mouth. At the moment as you have my…" He bows his look to his lap. "…member taken in your mouth, I woke up. "Therefore you have said 'Oh Alex', as you woke up." She replies as he does not speak any more.

"Yes exactly. But then tonight it becomes even fiercer. This scene was only the beginning and then…WOW, I cannot describe it with word." Bobby finishes his report of the dream with a very red face.

"If you had touched me in the car, only for one second, I don't know if I could have control myself." He confesses softly to her.

"You would have done nothing that I would not have wanted. I am sure of this." She says adamantly and stretches briefly her hand to touch him on his arm.

"And what was your dream about?" He now wants to know curiously.

Alex sits more comfortable. She turns around to Bobby, the armrest at her back. She bends her knees to her body and covers her legs with her arms.

"We were married." She starts very careful. "What?"

"Yes, but that was not the maddest thing what happens. We have woken up in a small room but neither with you nor with me. It was unequivocal that we had sex. But we both could remember nothing. There were used condoms scatter over the whole floor and we were naked. Then you have found our certificate of marriage and on my finger was your mother's ring. Alex has to rub involuntarily over her ring finger with her thumb. She stretches her legs.

"Everything was very droll. We can't remember the wedding nor the wedding night."

Bobby grabs her feet to massage them.

"Then we kissed each other. Oh dear, what a kiss! You had to investigated me that was very certain. You smelled me and you tasted me. I nearly would have got crazy. And then you have whispered something in my ear."

"Yes? And what did I said?" He wants to know.

"You said: Mrs. Alexandra Goren! And it was at this moment I woke up."

How about: They looked deeply into each other's eyes, shaking their heads in disbelief? Both start to laugh. Alex laughs so heavy that she bends forwards. All at once their faces are quite near together.

"You look really sexy in your night-dress." Bobby says. He grasps Alex into her hollow of the knees and pulls her very close to him.

Alex hands grope for his cheeks. "You have just shaved."

"It will change everything, if…" Bobby leaves the sentence in the space.

"I know, but we are already waiting for so long, aren't we?" Alex answers. "This was not my first dream of us, together. You are the man, who makes my heart beat faster. You are the man I entrust my life. I love you Bobby for such a so long time. I believe I am finally ready to commit to a relationship with you. My heart belongs to you." She voice so full with passion that tears well in her eyes.

"I love you too. I was so self-conscious the whole time. I didn't want to destroy what we have. I love what we are. But I want more, even more." Bobby says with a strong voice.

"Say it finally!" Alex tells Bobby to do something.

He has to think about what she means but then a shine runs over his face.

"Alex"

Alex breathes in deeply. "That sounds fantastic."

Bobby takes Alex with one hand under her hollow of the knees. The other hand covers her back. At the next moment he stands up and carries Alex to her bedroom.

-xxx-

Alex wakes up into her bed. The sun just sets down. The sky has dived in tender rosé. Her hand goes to Bobby's head, which rests on her belly. She strokes his short hair, thinking about the past few hours. She smiled. They were, by far, the best hours she has had in a very, very long time. Bobby gave her so much pleasure, like no other man in her life. He was gentle and affectionate, he has held her and has supported her. She lies on the top and he lies on the top. They have done it the bed and on the dining table. Pushed up against the wall under the shower and winding on the floor.

They had so much lost time to make up for. It had been pent-up for all those years.

At the first time they have still clung to each other like two downing people. Then their caresses become confident. They made a good team, if they never did anything else their whole life.

She further asks herself if there something, something Bobby is not good in. They had done things with each other, which they still had done with no one else. They had confided things with each other, which no one else will ever hear.

He had groaned and had shouted her name, had whispered and had gasped her name. And every time she hears it form his lips, made her heart jump.

Their dreams were nothing against the reality.

Alex know that Robert Goren, her partner, her friend, her intimate, her prop and hence seven hours her lover, the man with whom she will spend the rest of her life.

The End

* * *

Not every sentence I wrote is from me. Here the quotation.

[1...Carolyne Graham; Blutige Anfänger/Written in Blood

[2...Marek Krajewski; Gespenster in Breslau/Widma w miescie Breslau

[3...Carl von Lieser; Sekten, Sekt und Selters

Please leave a Review


End file.
